


Always Alone Chapter ___?

by Zeroclaw



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroclaw/pseuds/Zeroclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*NOTE* This story is not the beginning! It's just a random chapter in the story. So you are probably going to be very confused, but that's what makes it interesting ;3; Sorry.. The chapters are also not super long, well for now. Anyways that's why I can't tell an actually summary because it's not at the beginning =_= But It's mainly about my wolf OC's, hope you like lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone Chapter ___?

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE*  
> Here is information about my OC's if you wanted to know
> 
> Gadget - (One of the main wolves in the story) Has brownish yellowish fur, dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and a gear around his eye
> 
> Jake - (Another one of the main wolves in the story) Has white fur, really blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a red scarf. (He is Gadget's closest friend)
> 
> *Gadget is the one saying "I" He's narrating*

It was cold……in the city. It was so quiet all I could hear was my own breath in the cold, empty darkness. It felt like I was fogging up a screen it was so cold. The humans weren’t the ones that scared me. It was the fact that I was all alone by myself. In a place with nothing but fog and streetlights. I walked underneath one, letting the dull orange light shine on me. I thought to myself, “Why did I come here?" I’ve made a huge mistake.." “No." I shook my head, then made a serious face looking at my reflection in a puddle. “I came here for a reason." I started to walk letting my paws hit the chilly sidewalk every step I took. I kept walking, but nothing happened.. It was so silent.., except for the faint wind blowing in my ear. Suddenly, a random chill shook through my body. I had the sense something was following me.. Now I was scared. I really did make a mistake..  
I took a few steps back, but didn’t dare to look around me. My heart started beating faster. I started to hear faint whispers in my ear. Then I knew… The shadow was right behind me. Fear struck me like a bullet pierced through my fur. I froze in shock, not knowing what to do. I just couldn’t think of anything. So I ran. I kept running and running until I couldn’t. I looked back at the shadow just standing there. Still in the same spot as It was, but far away now. Not paying attention, I tripped over a rock then tumbled down a hill full of small trees. Thorns and twigs kept stabbing me in the back as I reached the bottom. Finally I stopped. I tried to stand up, but my legs were wobbly and weak. All a sudden I heard my name being called from a distance. It got louder every footstep..  
“Are you okay??” Jake said shocked, while panting. He helped me up quickly, wanting to know what happened. “What are you doing so close to the city??” “You shouldn’t be here.” Jake gave me a concerned look. I looked at him blankly, putting my ears down. “Yes.., I know” “I just….never mind.., It doesn’t matter.” “Let’s just go.”  
As we walked back I thought, “Maybe he didn’t even know I actually went in the city…” “He’d be better off not knowing I did anyway..” “I need to keep this secret to myself..” “If he knew h--- “So what were you doing so close to the city anyway?” Jake said interrupting my thoughts.” .. “I.. I don’t want to talk about it..” I said looking away. “Come on Gadget please tell me, I want you to be safe, I’m your closest friend, just tell me the real reason why you were there.” Jake said eager to know why. “(...)” I didn’t say anything.. “You didn’t go in the city did you?” Jake said with a surprised look. “Okay, okay..” I said frustrated. “I didn’t actually go in the city, just near it..” “The real reason why I went here was because I was actually hiding from Zero..” I said looking down. “Zero?” What’s up with him?” Jake said confused. “Well.. Ever since he showed up, I’ve always had a weird feeling about him.. Always wanting to be leader, acting strange, there’s just something really suspicious about him..” “Gadget, If anything happens I promise I’ll be there with you okay?” Jake said softly. I sighed, “okay”. I gave him an awkward smile, he laughed. So did I..

***  
“I can’t believe it.. He actually thought I was telling the truth. But it was all a lie. The things about Zero really were true, but I wasn’t hiding from him. I was hiding from the shadow. I really did go in the city. But even though Jake was my closest friend, even he couldn’t know about my darkest secrets. I had to keep this secret to myself..”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions just ask, I'll be glad to answer them  
> Also I'm not even sure if this is going to be the title, I just needed something so I went with it idk


End file.
